


【帝狼】白焰之心

by AlkaidV



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 猎魔人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaidV/pseuds/AlkaidV
Summary: Die weiße Flamme wird alles verbrennen, und die neue Welt wird aus der Asche wiedergeboren.*白色火焰终有一日会将辛特拉焚烧殆尽，而崭新的金太阳将从这血色黎明中喷薄而出。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, 帝狼
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型的美女与野兽AU，沉迷于剧版哼哼狼狼的美颜无法自拔，鸡血上头逃避现实的激情码字。

“基本情况就是这样了，猎魔人。所以这个委托你到底接不接？”

杰洛特此时站在辛特拉王宫内，他面前站着的正是那头雌狮——辛特拉的女王卡兰瑟。

据她所述，上个月，刚刚加冕的辛特拉国王，现在她终于名正言顺了的丈夫参与了一次宫廷狩猎。他们发现了一只白狐，毛色油光水滑，在遍布黑色腐殖质的森林里仿佛晨星般耀眼。

王室豢养的猎狐犬们立即集体出动，然而它们只能勉强跟上那只林中精灵跃动的影子。几次围捕不成之后，辛特拉的国王不得不承认他确是把这只惹人怜爱的小东西给跟丢了。

“算了”，

国王想着，也许这样上天都垂怜这样优美的造物，不忍其受剥皮拆骨之痛。

“回宫吧！”

然而许久无人响应，回身才发现，四周已经空无一人。

他的骑士与他们的国王大概是走散了。

在这种情况下，哪怕贵为整个大陆的皇帝之尊，恐怕对此也无能为力。

辛特拉的国王只好带着剩下的那些，仍旧忠诚的伴他左右的猎犬们，灰溜溜地开始寻找回去的路。

他们走了很久很久，久到森林中的雾气已经将他的披风打湿，久到他慢慢地连身旁的犬吠声也再听不见。

他终于看到了一座城堡。

黑色的城堡，高耸的尖顶，只有圆形的窗子微微地透出一点金色的亮光。

也许有人？

此时天色将晚，辛特拉的国王便孤身一人走了进去。

“恕我冒昧，”

杰洛特干脆地打断了女王的叙述，“可是我仍旧不明白您找我来，需要我做什么？”

卡兰瑟女王停顿了一会儿，随后毫不犹豫地说：“我需要你去杀掉那个城堡里的怪物。”

“我不明白，”杰洛特换了个姿势，双手抱胸，“据我所知，图尔塞克他现在安然无恙。不论那座黑暗城堡里住了个怎样恶心的怪物，他并没有伤害图尔塞克不是么？”

“甚至从某种意义上说，他还为国王提供了周到而及时的住宿服务。”

“你确实是什么都不明白！”卡兰瑟冷哼一声，“那个婊子养的放伊斯特回来的唯一目的是要我的帕薇塔！”

杰洛特无视了这头雌狮愤怒的口吐芬芳，

“但是，如果我没猜错的话，国王和公主现在正在重兵把守的辛特拉王城里安然无恙。”

“所以？”

“所以？”杰洛特几乎是想笑出声。北境诸国王室之间这么多年尔虞我诈，食言而肥的优良传统，没道理在今天使这头雌狮突然良心发现吧！

“所以这个世界上除我以外还有第四个人知道这件事情吗？”

“你仍然不明白，猎魔人。”

卡兰瑟女王的面容严肃起来，

“那个怪物说，倘若在一周之后再没有看见我的帕薇塔出现在他的城堡里，那么

’白色火焰终有一日会将辛特拉焚烧殆尽，而崭新的金太阳将从这血色黎明中喷薄而出！’ ”

“这并不押韵。”杰洛特面无表情地说。

“什么？”

“预言一般都押韵，它不押韵，所以它不是预言。”

“嗷我的老天啊，收起你那可怜的幽默感吧！这一点也不好笑！”

“帕薇塔是我的女儿，辛特拉的王储，百年之后的辛特拉女王。”

“而我决不允许，有任何一丝一毫的，可能妨碍她日后统治的威胁存在。”

“王权必须至高无上。猎魔人，你明白吗？”

所以当杰洛特骑在萝卜的背上，晃晃悠悠地走在出宫的小路上的时候，他仍然在后悔他做的这个决定。

他竟然就被——杰洛特望着手里攥着的那个钱袋子，里面是卡兰瑟女王执意要他先收下的预付款——一千个杜卡特给收买了。

事成之后，慷慨的女王甚至还会再给他五千。

但这些都不是重点，杰洛特懊恼地捂住了脸：

还有整整十二瓶的辛特拉王室特供，均酿造于卡兰瑟祖父在位时那个最好的葡萄季节。

而他，利维亚的杰洛特，巴尔维坎的屠夫，甚至忘了问那是个什么品种的怪物。

“你迟早会死在这个上面！”他思考了一下自己煎药的库存，无奈道。

萝卜突然尥了下蹶子，杰洛特差点跟着一个趔趄：

“Don't judge me !!!”

待到一切都收拾准备停当，银剑和钢剑都上好了剑油，好好地呆在它们的剑鞘里；口袋里的高级煎药满满当当——毕竟这是一票大买卖，风险未知；相比之下，有钱没命花才是这个世上最痛苦的事情，周全的事前准备永远不为过。

“也许干完这一票还能提前享受一下退休生活？”杰洛特坐在马背上无聊地想着。

顺着魔法指引，杰洛特很快就看见了卡兰瑟口中的那个阴森黑暗的城堡，那扇亮着光的圆形窗户，与卡兰瑟口中的描述几无二致。

杰洛特安静下马，找了个隐蔽之处将萝卜拴好。萝卜打了个响鼻，他捋了捋萝卜的鬃毛：

“那么，一会儿见了，老伙计。”

他提着剑走了进去。

入目之处皆是一片破败之景，枯死的玫瑰，枯死的灌木丛，枯死的常春藤……杰洛特不耐烦地用剑挥开那些垂下的，快要缠到他的头发上去的枝条。

他现在已经可以确定，这TM绝对是个被诅咒了的地方。一个非常恶毒的诅咒，甚至连城堡内的一草一木，一砖一瓦都没有放过。城堡中的那个怪物大概是对下咒人有八辈子的杀父之仇吧，杰洛特内心默默吐槽，顺便握紧了手中的银剑。

出乎他意料的是，城堡内的大厅非常宽敞，甚至还挂着一个巨大的水晶吊灯。虽然现在蛛网密布，但是仍可依稀想见当年的宏伟壮观。暗红色的羊毛地毯已经斑驳，却依然柔软，杰洛特顺着走了上去，没有发出一点声音。

他绕过一台座钟，黄铜包边，没什么锈迹，甚至依然在尽职尽责地，不紧不慢的记录时间的流逝。他瞄了一眼：

晚上十一点半。

他继续向前走，终于找到了光源的所在。透过门缝，它能看见那是在一张长条桌上燃烧着的烛台。一个人影背对着他，好像正在桌上写着些什么。

他小心翼翼地上前一步，眼前那扇巨大的门忽然打开。

“吱呀——”一声。

他听见坐着的那个人影开口，但是依然没有回头：

“帕薇塔，别怕，我不会伤害你。”

杰洛特直接冲了过去把那个人影翻过去抵在墙上，银色的剑刃胁迫着脆弱的脖子。

那个人影——杰洛特现在才看清楚卡兰瑟口中的阴森可怖的怪物的样子，确切的说，是他的头，更像是某种刺猬和野猪的混合体。

“难怪卡兰瑟不愿意把帕薇塔嫁过去！”杰洛特心里又开始吐槽：这些贵族！心里指不定多肮脏龌龊，却又是有一个算一个的死颜狗。

那个刺猬头，或者说野猪头，举起了双手，以示意自己并无威胁。

然而杰洛特手里的银剑并没有放下，“有人花六千杜卡特买你的命，而我最近手头有点紧。”

“钱不是问题，”那个刺猬头仍然举着双手，语气却无丝毫波折，“猎魔人先生，然而我更相信您的职业操守，您愿意听一个故事吗？”

“Fxxk.”

之后，那个刺猬头就在这种诡异的情景下，用平稳的语气和简练的叙事，向他讲述了卡兰瑟故事的另外一个版本。

“所以你是说，”猎魔人杰洛特干脆放下了银剑，反正他已经能肯定对面那个人一定不是个魔物，而五步之内对付一个赤手空拳的活人则完全不需要他这样大费周章。

“你救了卡兰瑟的亡夫，他用意外律来感谢你的帮助。根据意外律，帕薇塔本就属于你。然而卡兰瑟她换了个丈夫就想赖账是吗？”

“well, 基本上是这样。”

“我凭什么相信你，而不是辛特拉的女王呢？”

“因为我真的没有骗你。而且，”那个刺猬头指着书桌上的沙漏：“当白沙漏尽，午夜来临，诅咒就会消失一段时间，你可以看到我本来的样子。”

杰洛特愤愤地把银剑甩回剑鞘里。他能感受到自己那剩下的五千杜尔特应该是要不到了，现在手里拿着的这些，就当是封口费吧。去他的退休生活，他甚至还想到了去陶森特买个葡萄酒庄！现在这一切都如同云雾般飘散了。那个刺猬头说得很对，他还是低估了自己的职业操守。算了，大不了以后不去辛特拉了，反正那地方也没什么好留恋的。这些死有钱人的破事还是少掺和吧！

“意外律必须被遵守，你也不是魔物，我确实没有理由杀你。”杰洛特内心叹息，他还在忍不住为那五千块以及随之而来的葡萄酒庄而肉痛：

“然而我也只是个普通的猎魔人罢了，没法为你带来帕薇塔。所以，刺猬先生，”杰洛特又看了一眼他的那副尊容，刺猬头开口道：“叫我多尼。”

杰洛特点头：“那么多尼先生，你有什么相熟的术士什么的吗？或者我就还是先告辞了？”

刺猬头扶着椅背转过身去，

“普通的术士无法治愈我。如你所见，这是一个非常强劲的诅咒…”

“很好，”杰洛特紧接着说道：“本来我也就是客气一下，既然如此那我就先告辞了。”

“祝你好运，多尼先生。”

他大步走到门口，准备拉开房门，门却纹丝不动。

杰洛特皱眉，“你这是什么意思？”

刺猬头，或者多尼，此时已经在靠背椅上坐下。他双手交叉撑在桌面上，一道黑色的魔法光晕闪过。等到他再抬起脸的时候，已经是一个黑发黑眸的卷发青年的样子。

“十二点到了，”他开口，简明扼要，“魔法开始生效了。”

“你知道我还是可以一剑杀了你然后去领那五千个杜尔特的对吧。”

“可你要是不杀我，我可以给你五万金弗洛朗。”

这下那把钢剑离多尼的脖子真的就只有一根头发丝的距离了。

“放我出去，不然我就杀了你。”

多尼终于叹了一口气。他站起身来，无视了横亘在脖颈上的剑锋，朝杰洛特走去：

“我以为你们猎魔人接活前都会做个调研什么的。”

“蛤？”

这下轮到瞪大眼睛的狼狼真实地迷惑了。

“你大可以杀了我，但是我不建议你这样做。”

黑发青年带着与年龄极不相符的稳重说道：“这个诅咒是加在整个城堡之上的，杀了我也没法解开它。换言之，你仍然无法出去。”

“实际上，虽然帕薇塔根据意外律是我的命定之人。然而这个诅咒本身却无法限定，究竟谁走进这座城堡，魔法才会生效。”

看着杰洛特依然迷茫的金色眼睛，多尼继续解释道：“我其实很怀疑卡兰瑟女王让你来这里的时候，对诅咒的事情究竟是否真的不知情。”

“但是我想，如果你目前只拿到了这六千杜尔特中的一千，大概哪怕知道实情也没法让你觉得更好受一些了。”

“oh,fxxk.”

这大概是杰洛特目前脑中剩下的唯一的词了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *“Never look back. 
> 
> You should move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文设定希里雅不是帕薇塔亲生的。
> 
> 以及这次换恩希尔带娃～

快钱果然不好挣啊！

“那头母狮子…”

杰洛特几乎是花上了自己几十年人生中的所有修养，才没有让那些粗鄙之语一股脑全冒出来，问候整个辛特拉王室。

但这同时也就导致，那股子被骗的郁闷之情完全无法被发泄出去。

他干脆走上前去，直接把黑发青年的那张大桌子上的书本纸张扫到一边，长腿一跨，坐了上去，居高临下地看着坐在椅子上的人。

多尼的单侧眉毛一挑，然而也并没有说什么。

“鉴于我们目前都出不去了，”

杰洛特双手抱胸，“不如来增进一下对双方的了解吧！”

“如你所见，我是个同时被欺骗金钱和感情的可怜猎魔人。”

“然而你，你看起来并不像是一个需要跟怪物打交道的人。我猜你之前一定生活优渥，从来没体会过缺钱的烦恼。然而你为何现在会被囚禁在这座死气沉沉的城堡里？”

“以及，”杰洛特顿了一下，终于问出了那个他最想知道的问题：

“那个该死的诅咒和魔法究竟是怎么回事？”

名叫多尼的青年一直平静地望着杰洛特金色的猫瞳，丝毫不在意他言语中的些许冒犯。等杰洛特把问题问完，他的嘴角扯出一个弧度。杰洛特看见他往椅子的后背上靠了靠，双手交叉放在桌面，左手食指上带着一枚式样古朴简洁的祖母绿戒指，除此之外再无其他装饰。

“这个世界上并不是只有八只脚的奇奇摩才算怪物，”

黑发青年不自觉地转动着手上的戒指：“至于其他的嘛，说来话长，我可以慢慢给你解释。你一路跋涉至此一定饿坏了。让远道而来的客人挨饿可绝不是待客之道，倘若我母亲知道了一定会怪罪我的。”

“梅瑞里德！”

此时大门应声而开，杰洛特惊讶的发现他屁股下书桌突然变成了一张长条餐桌——他们所处的场景在刹那间转换了！

一群侍女打扮的女人们，身着白裙，端着各式各样的佳肴鱼贯而入，一会儿前还冷冰冰的房间内一下子就充满了食物的香气。

杰洛特赶忙站起身来。紧接着，那块红色丝绒的、绣着金边的桌布就被铺了上去，长条桌上的蜡烛依次亮起，锃亮的银餐具反射着烛光。

他抬头，头顶是那盏水晶吊灯。区别在于，此时这盏灯一尘不染，将整个房间映照得亮如白昼。

他近乎是迷惑地看着这周遭变换的一切。

然而不变的，是那个青年望向他的平静眼神。

身旁的莺莺燕燕没有影响他分毫，他抬手：

“坐吧！只是个让我们都能感到舒服一些的小法术。”

待到杰洛特落座之后，他才拉开上首的椅子入座。

“well，让我们从头开始，我还不知道应该如何称呼你？”

“杰洛特，利维亚的杰洛特。”

杰洛特正晕晕乎乎地仰躺在一堆柔软的兽皮里。他刚刚结束一个委托，钱袋子在手上还没捂热，便扔进了这个温柔乡里。

这次他要了一个黑发女人，胸脯柔软，双手寸寸抚摸过他的胸膛，他的小腹，他的每一条伤疤。用娇媚的声音问他每一条伤疤的来历，赞叹他的英勇——

大概吧，其实杰洛特也没太听清。只不过几乎每个人看到他的伤疤之后说的话都差不多，他现在回答起这些来已经不需要再动脑子了。

在这之前，他刚刚给自己灌下了八大杯烈酒，但这并不是他现在这个状况的主要原因，猎魔人其实不太会醉。

杰洛特将手垫在脖子下面，感受着之前打斗中过量分泌的肾上腺素的作用渐渐褪去，肌肉慢慢放松——

主要原因是因为他磕药磕多了。

在猎魔人漫长的一生中会碰到许多人，产生过多或少的交集之后，走向不可避免的擦肩而过。无人能伴他们终老，一个优秀猎魔人最终的结局也不应该是妓女柔软的床铺，因此遗忘对于他们来说更像是一种恩赐。

“Never look back. 

You should move on.”

杰洛特自认为贯彻得很好：

“Money and Monster, that's all I need. ”

而且这也会让事情变得更简单。

拿人钱财，替人消灾。

从某种意义上说，他跟这里的这些女人也没有什么区别。人们对境遇类似的人总是更容易心生怜悯，这也是他来照顾生意的一个原因。

此时这个黑发女人已经开始用嘴唇膜拜起了他的这些伤痕。新添的伤疤带着刚刚长出的粉色新肉，嘴唇擦过的时候痒痒的，很敏感；然而那些数量更多的、旧日里的伤疤，已然如他身上一个个凹凸不平的记号，没有太多特殊的感觉。

女人柔软的嘴唇寸寸下移，掀开他盖在小腹处的毛毯，准备为他口交。

然而这时她看到了猎魔人小腹处，掩盖在茂盛毛发下的一个隐秘伤疤，她不禁伸手抚了上去：

伤疤只是有些微微凸起，甚至很整齐，应该是被人仔细地缝合过。然而这道疤却依然横着贯穿了他的整个小腹，就在离他目前依然沉睡着的胯下巨物不远的地方。

杰洛特已经很久没有做过梦了。毕竟他饱受失眠的困扰，最绝望的时候甚至希望能通过逮住迪精以求得一夕安枕。以至于他看着眼前这些闪回的画面，一时间分不清楚究竟是梦境还是现实：它们太过于真实了。他能闻到那些味道，触摸到那些实体，听到那个人的声音，还有自己的，声音。

“这道疤是怎么回事？你被魅魔偷袭了吗？”

一个女人的声音。

他终于彻底清醒了。

杰洛特开始意识到了自己目前的处境，他金色的瞳孔慢慢聚焦，看到了倚在他胸口静待下文的女人。

他笑了，然后爬起来，抓起床头边的水杯喝了一口：

“你已经问了好多问题了。为了增进我们之间的互相了解，不如我也来问你一个，你可千万别介意。”

“说起来，你是怎么干起这一行的？”

黑发女人脸上的娇媚表情一瞬间如潮水般褪得干干净净。她翻了个身，离开杰洛特坚实的胸膛，靠坐在了床的另一边：

“你知道作为一个嫖客问这个很没劲的吧！”

“我很抱歉，但无意冒犯。”

女人也拿起一侧床头放着的啤酒闷了一口：

“哈，其实告诉你也没什么，干我们这行的经历其实都差不多。”

“碰巧不走运遇上某个不太好的年份，家里收成不好，家里兄弟姐妹又多，实在揭不开锅了。某个最不走运的家伙就得做出牺牲，我是当年最不走运的那个。”

“命运嘛，就是这么个混蛋。他降临的时候你TM还只能张开腿受着，起码你们还给钱呢不是吗？”

杰洛特被她的话逗乐了。那个女人拍了拍他的肩膀，“该你了。”

“什么？”

女人端着酒杯，对着他的小腹一扬眉毛，

“你可别想蒙混过关。”

“well，其实大家的故事也都差不多。”

“我当年也挺不走运的，然后某个混蛋就在我身上留下了这个。”

“不过他确实要给我钱来着，我没要。”

那个女人一副痛心疾首的表情，就差点着他的脑门教育他：

“你们这帮男人就是死要面子活受罪。面子能当饭吃吗？”

“我完全接受你的批评，女士。”

尼弗迦德，金塔之城。

尼弗迦德人常说金色太阳在这里永远不会落下，因为不被皇帝陛下允许。

恩希尔·瓦·恩瑞斯，敌人坟头上舞动的白色火焰，尼弗迦德皇帝陛下，麦提那、艾宾和吉米瑞亚领主，那赛尔和维可瓦罗最高统治者，如今的辛特拉国王。

玛那达一役，尼弗迦德军队趁着卡兰瑟女王病逝、新女王帕薇塔登基的王权交接时刻闪电出击，以雷霆之势横扫这颗位于北境最南端的明珠。

皇帝陛下展现了他的仁慈，然而在受降仪式上，已然成为尼弗迦德附庸国的辛特拉仍然在负隅顽抗。在接受尼弗迦德皇帝册封时，辛特拉的第一任，也是最后一任女公爵帕薇塔意图刺杀皇帝，并且在事情败露之后撞柱而亡。

白色火焰终于可以毫无顾忌地跳动在辛特拉全境。而此役，也让北境所有大小公国的国王得以看见，那一轮在辛特拉血色黎明中喷薄而出的金色太阳。

这便是后世历史书上会记录的版本。

恩希尔自此加冕成为辛特拉国王。

而首战胜果，这颗北境最南端的明珠，则被他直接送给了他唯一的女儿作为封地——

希里雅. 恩瑞斯，尼弗迦德公主，现任的辛特拉女王，尼弗迦德皇位的第一顺位继承人。

与他父亲以及大多数尼弗迦德人如鸦羽般的黑色头发不同，公主希里雅的发色灰白，因此显得格外扎眼，也由此引发了人们对公主血统的诸多猜测——

因为尼弗迦德有皇帝，有公主，却没有皇后。

皇帝在公主满月后便宣布她为尼弗迦德皇位的第一顺位继承人，却没有透露关于公主生母的任何消息。

于是乎，各种传闻极大的丰富了尼弗迦德人茶余饭后的生活。流传最广的一个版本是：公主的生母是一位白发美人，在皇帝尚未登基时就与他故剑情深。然而在生下公主不久之后便撒手人寰，皇帝悲痛欲绝。为了纪念亡妻，因此发誓此生不立皇后。

这种故事再经过吟游诗人们的加工传唱，尼弗迦德皇帝用情至深的形象便深入人心。每次有改编的戏剧公演，台下坐着的贵妇人们一个二个的架势就仿佛要哭干雅鲁加河的河水。

奇怪的是，皇室对这种传言从来没有做过任何回应：既不表示肯定，也从未制止过此类剧目的传播。

这直接导致的结果就是，任何想往皇帝陛下的龙床上塞人的人，都会非常、非常尴尬。

这一天，对尼弗迦德来说又是平凡的一天。

而对于尼弗迦德皇帝来说，平凡意味着按照他雷打不动的作息早早地起床批阅公文，从三分之一的假话，三分之一的套话和三分之一的废话找出互相矛盾的部分，思考其深层次的原因。由此推断出帝国内部可能存在的问题，并一一派人查证，解决。

“爸爸——”

帝国上下，只有一个人进皇帝的办公场所不需要通传。

看到希里雅，恩希尔的神色明显放松下来，揉了揉眉头，放下羽毛笔——

希里雅小的时候非常黏他，皇帝没有办法，只能把她放在腿上，一手抱着她，一手拿着羽毛笔批改公文。

小姑娘如同燕子一般叽叽喳喳，会问他许多稀奇古怪的问题。皇帝陛下一心三用，也从未有过不耐烦。等到小姑娘问累了，就自然而然地趴在他怀里睡着了。这时候皇宫总管梅瑞里德便会轻手轻脚地上前，从皇帝手里接过熟睡的公主，以便能让皇帝有几个小时专心处理政务的时间。

希里小时候不是没有问过他关于她母亲的问题，然而皇帝陛下的回答一成不变：

“命运相连的人终会遇见彼此。”

得不到想要的确切答案，久而久之，公主也就不再问了。

现如今，十四岁的希里雅公主已然出落成为一个大姑娘了。恩希尔看着女儿与那个人几乎一模一样的发色，脑海里却浮现出了曾经的另一位公主：

那一天远处苍山如海，残阳如血，那位公主跪在他的脚边哭着祈求他的怜悯。他告诉她，她本来完全不用以战败者的身份跪在这里求他，而是以尼弗迦德皇后的身份与他共立天下。然而由于她们当年做出的选择，现在必须承受由此产生的后果。

“意外律会惩罚所有不遵守它们的人，你们对此一清二楚。”

“然而我仍然给予你我的怜悯：倘若你选择像一位真正的女王那样死去，我便宽恕你所有臣民，之后会像对待自己的子民那样对待他们。”

“You have my words.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p. s. 
> 
> 皇帝的嘴，骗人的鬼。


	3. Happy new year, my little princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白焰之心番外

丹德里恩在走到第七家小酒馆的时候终于找到了杰洛特。

他把自己隐匿在兜帽的阴影里，白色的碎发在胡乱地散在脸颊上。他的面前放着一个酒杯，然而他却仿佛被施了定身咒一般，一动不动。

“我的老天！”

丹德里恩扯了把椅子就在他面前坐了下来，“你怎么还在这里，你不知道明天就是尼弗迦德历法本年度的最后一天了吗？”

见杰洛特没有答话，丹德里恩便自顾自地接着说了下去：

“今年的庆祝活动将会特别盛大，整个金塔之城都将沉浸在一片欢腾之中。”

杰洛特的眼神仍然是木木的，甚至没有聚焦到具体的某个点。于是丹德里恩又把椅子往前扯了扯，凑到杰洛特的耳边：

“你知道为什么吗？”

“尼弗迦德的希里雅公主今年六岁了，皇帝将带着她在观礼台第一次与子民们见面。届时还会有烟火表演。”

“皇帝公主与民同乐！这绝对会成为一次史诗般的跨年，我一定要把它写进我的歌谣里！”

“我一定要亲眼见证这一刻！诶，”丹德里恩推了推杰洛特搭在桌上的手臂，“你带着萝卜，顺便搭着我一起去吧？”

杰洛特没有丝毫犹豫地抓起了放在旁边凳子上的剑袋，抬起脚，扭头就走。

丹德里恩连忙起身跟上，

“诶诶诶诶，等等我我跟你一起。”

杰洛特猛地转身，终于说出了自今日丹德里恩见到他之后的第一句话。丹德里恩甚至差点撞上他的胸。

“我不去看什么烟火表演！”

“为啥啊？拜托这是新年好吗？节日气氛不是让你在这盯着酒杯的！”

杰洛特干脆双手抱胸，“我只是个贫穷的猎魔人，丹德里恩大师。跨年也不过是与平日无异的，为生计奔波的一天啊！”

“不过你要是能把酒钱付了，对我来说倒也不失为一个好的新年礼物。毕竟猎魔人要求不高。”

丹德里恩目瞪口呆地看着杰洛特的屁股跨上萝卜，消失在酒馆门口。

入夜，尼弗迦德金塔之城的各项庆祝活动已经达到高潮。

希里雅. 恩瑞斯，帝国公主，尼弗迦德皇储，身着黑底绣着红色暗花的典礼盛装，灰白色的头发上戴着一个树枝状的铂金皇冠，与她的发色相得益彰。

然而这都不能掩饰小姑娘目前只有六岁的事实。

她的身高甚至还不到恩希尔的腰部。

“爸爸，我有点害怕。”

恩希尔正牵着他最珍爱的小女儿，一步步地走上观礼台，准备接受民众们的欢呼。

他能感受到他手心里的柔嫩的小手甚至有点微微出汗。于是他压低声音对她说道：

“一个优秀的统治者永远不应该害怕他的臣民。”

“站直了，孩子，记得微笑。”

终于，恩希尔大帝和希里雅公主出现在了观礼台上，向民众们挥手致意。

恩希尔望着观礼台下的人山人海，听着那震耳欲聋的三呼万岁，四周的尼弗迦德黑金太阳旗如同海浪一般翻滚咆哮。

突然，他感觉自己好像看见了一抹格格不入的白色。

然而再次望去却又消失不见。

他甚至开始怀疑自己的眼睛。

是他么？

六年之后，他终于愿意来看看他们的希里雅了吗？

抑或只是他过度思念之后产生的一厢情愿的错觉？

皇帝使了个眼色给一旁站着的侍从，立即有人领命离去。

欢庆仪式依然在热闹地进行着。

回报的探子在皇帝耳边耳语了几句，远远望去，皇帝脸上的神色看不出任何波动，只是挥挥手让那个人退下。一会儿之后皇帝便牵着他的希里雅公主离开了观礼台，把这个热闹欢庆的场合地彻底留给了他的子民们。

雅鲁加河的对岸，焰火升空，在空中炸开一片流星绚烂，将整个黑夜映照得如梦似幻。

人们的欢呼声愈发疯狂而热烈，推动着整个庆典进入最后的高潮。

然而就在观礼台正对面，石墙拐角的阴影里，有个带着兜帽的人。些许白色的碎发胡乱地散落在他的脸上，带着舟车劳顿的仆仆风尘。

在这个无人注意到的角落，他那双在最漆黑的夜里依旧敏锐的金色猫瞳，望着皇帝和公主转身离去的背影，在心里默念道：

“Happy new year, my little princess.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.
> 
> 新年快乐！
> 
> 希望大家都能在新的一年里，天天开心o(≧v≦)o
> 
> 万事顺意(≧∇≦)。
> 
> 笔芯❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “永远不要去惹带崽的母兽，
> 
> 因为她们会为了她们的孩子，战斗至死。”

希里雅身着一身利落的猎装，轻盈地像一只燕子一样走了进来，入眼所见的，便是他伏案工作的父亲。

恩希尔的书桌桌面由整块紫檀制成，上面整齐地堆放着各种各样的资料、墨水、印章，以及——

一朵玫瑰。

一朵白色的，插在玻璃瓶里又用玻璃罩盖住的，永不凋零的玫瑰。

说它永不凋零，是因为每天清晨皇宫总管梅瑞里德都会从皇家花园中，选出一支开得最大最艳的、带着晨露的玫瑰，放入皇帝桌上的这个玻璃瓶子里。

然而每日的瓶子里，永远只会有一支玫瑰出现。

孤零零的，白色玫瑰。

那几乎可以算得上是他整个室内阴沉基调中的唯一一抹亮色。

希里雅心里觉得她爸的品味大概已经是没救了。

她这次过来是为了跟恩希尔讨论新的狩猎季里的准备。

她仍然清晰的记得七岁那年第一次参加时的激动心情。

七年前的她穿着崭新的骑装和笔挺的小靴子，胸前挂着精巧的小望远镜，牵着她的小马，“噔噔噔”地奔向父亲。

恩希尔拉过缰绳，慈爱的揉了揉她的小脑袋。

她记得那天耳畔风的声音，森林里树叶和青草的气息，忠诚的皇家猎犬兢兢业业的身影——直到她旁观了一场真正的狩猎。

一只孤狼在追逐一只野兔。

它看起来受了很重的伤，而被猎者却很矫健灵活。

它们都在为了活下去而竭尽全力。

All in or nothing. 

与之相比，年幼的希里雅突然觉得王宫狩猎不过是一场大型的户外野餐活动。

一个盛装藻饰下的，闹剧。

就在她闪神间，那头狼突然一个急转猛扑叼住了野兔，受伤的身体随之重重地摔在了地上。

那一定很疼。但它知道它的体力不足以支撑长时间的消耗，因此选择速战速决。

狩猎结束了。

它叼着好不容易才得来的战利品，一拐一瘸地走向一片茂盛的草丛。

两颗毛绒绒的小脑袋探了出来，亲昵地绕着它蹭来蹭去。

“那是一头带崽的母狼，”恩希尔放下望远镜对她说。

“希里雅，hunting lesson one。”

“永远不要去惹带崽的母兽，因为她们会为了她们的孩子，战斗至死。”

看见希里雅走进来，恩希尔把手中的羽毛笔放下，揉了揉眉心，往后背靠了靠。

“爸爸，今年的狩猎季还是像去年一样吗？”

希里雅随手一撑，大咧咧地坐到了他父亲办公的桌子上。

恩希尔仿佛听到了在暗处的梅瑞里德叹气的声音。

大概总归是随了谁吧。

恩希尔怔怔地看着十四岁的希里雅，他当年抱在怀里、牵在手心的小女儿已经出落成一个大姑娘了。

希里被他看的有点发毛，不自觉地从桌上跳下来，抬头挺胸，规矩地站好：

“爸爸？”

恩希尔收回眼神，从桌面的文件堆里抽出一张已经盖印的，对她说道：

“这是辛特拉的税务报表，有几处有点疑问。你带着人去探查一下，到底是哪里出了问题。”

“明年你就要成年了。正式管理封地前，先从税收入手吧！”

希里雅眼前一亮，“那也就是说我不用参加狩猎季的舞会了？”

“是的。”

恩希尔差点没抱住撞进他怀里的女儿，脸颊上也被刻下深深一吻：

“爱死你了爸爸！”

杰洛特曾对天发誓，此生不再踏足辛特拉这个倒霉地方。

显而易见，这又是一个见了鬼的誓言。

那是一份他无法拒绝的合约。

五千金弗洛朗，护送一枚龙蛋。

龙是一种绝妙的造物。

强大，专一，忠诚，

无与伦比的美丽。

然而这个种族一直以来子息单薄，因此每一颗龙蛋都显得尤为珍贵。

倒也不是为了钱。

杰洛特这样想着。

午后的阳光慵懒地撒向田野，杰洛特骑着萝卜，晃晃悠悠地在乡间小路上前行。

远处，是青青的麦田，吱吱呀呀转着的风车，忙碌的农人，袅袅的炊烟，嬉闹的孩童，

以及，一片火红火红的郁金香花海。

一切的一切，美好的近乎让他觉得不真实。

十四年前，那些他记忆中的尸山血海被轻易掩埋，被如今的宁静祥和代替。

金色的太阳照常升起，

仿佛一切都没有发生过，

又或者无人在意。

好在还有些东西依然是没变的。

譬如喧闹的酒馆，搔首弄姿的酒保；

又譬如，酒馆里其他人对猎魔人的憎恶。

杰洛特一架打完只觉得神清气爽。

现在的他已经能完美地控制力道，把人打到恰好剩半口气又不会死的状态。

毕竟他不想再扩充自己的头衔了。

“啊，白狼！就是那个巴尔维坎，尼弗迦德和辛特拉的屠夫，利维亚的杰洛特？

我听说过你！”

太搞笑了！

这跟恩希尔有什么区别？

算了，随他去吧！

你永远也别想管住别人的舌头。

杰洛特甩了甩头，把这些杂七杂八的念头从脑子里驱逐出去，翻身骑上萝卜继续前行。

护送任务的奇妙之处就在于它的不确定性。

你可能在半道上就碰见一打食尸鬼，又或者大摇大摆地行走在月圆之夜却只碰见落单的狼人。

但都比不上这次，

简直像有人出钱专门请他故地重游。

当然，在带着一枚蛋的情况下。

杰洛特甚至早到了这间约定好的屋子，只需要等着接收人一到，钱货两清，他的差事就完成了。

也许这次终于能在陶森特买个酒庄了？

这时，楼下传来扣门的声音。

杰洛特兴冲冲地下去开门。

门外是个男人的声音，

“这位先生，根据尼弗迦德税法第二百六十条，我们有理由怀疑您蓄意拖欠某些税款长达三年之久，请跟我们走一趟吧。”

杰洛特撒腿就跑。

紧接着就被一大帮子人扑倒在地。

“糟糕，剑放在楼上了。”

脸快被按进泥地里的杰洛特脑中只剩下这句话。

好办的差事果然有鬼，这下真的跳进雅鲁加河都洗不清了。

不过说真的，至于吗？

查个账而已，这个阵仗…

杰洛特有理由怀疑前任屋主是不是干了什么窝藏逃犯之类的通敌叛国的勾当。

“放开他。”

一个女声响起，略显稚嫩的少女音，却带着不容质疑的意味。

杰洛特心里漏跳一拍，下意识地望向声音的来处。

“低头！”

刚把他架起来的男人又在他脖颈处狠狠下压。

杰洛特梗着脖子挣扎着。

“没事的，卡西尔。让他过来，我有话要问他。”

杰洛特现在半边脸上全是泥巴脏污的痕迹，发辫被扯得乱糟糟的；指节红肿破皮，还带着昨天打斗的痕迹，衣服上沾着其他人的血。

狼狈，至极。

不，这将是她印象中的他们第一次见面。

不应该是这样的。

他瑟缩了一下，低下了头。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “永远都有得选，杰洛特，我希望她永远都有得选。
> 
> 她是我们的女儿，她值得这个世界上一切的鲜花与掌声。我希望她无论何时都能做她想做的事，成为她想成为的人。”

希里看着这个脏兮兮的男人，莫名地想到了自己小时候珍爱过的一个破布娃娃。

她是帝国最尊贵的公主，吃穿用度自然都是最好的。然而那时候的她却独独对那个破布娃娃情有独钟，吃饭睡觉都要抱着它。侍女们被她弄得没法子，只有勤加清洗晾晒，以免公主娇嫩的身体沾染细菌灰尘。

直到布娃娃被洗到发白，直到公主某一天又有了新的兴趣。那个娃娃就此消失在了她的记忆里。

它又去了哪里呢？

那个被她珍视的，那个被她丢弃的；

那个怎么洗都洗不坏的、却又一直看起来脏兮兮的破布娃娃。

卡西尔按着那个男人的肩膀跪在她的脚边，

“殿下。”

希里看着那个男人在泥水掩盖下跟自己一样的发色，还有低垂的眉眼下，蜜蜡色的瞳仁。

希里内心像被一只小手在捏了一下，漏跳一拍。

“殿下？”

希里猛然回神，挥手示意侍从官把相关材料递上来。

杰洛特知道，他本可以赤手空拳的把这在场的八个人打趴下之后逃之夭夭。

坐在“囚车”里的他如是这样想着。

然而身着便服的希里真诚地看着他，少女澄澈的眸子里带着不容置疑的果敢和坚定：

“这位先生，我非常愿意相信您，说这是一场彻头彻尾的误会。所以请您跟我们走一趟，把这件事情的来龙去脉调查清楚，好吗？”

他乖乖投降了。

面对着这双神似她父亲的眼睛，他从来无法拒绝。

稚子何辜？

杰洛特长叹一声，双手捂住脸：

他终究还是欠希里的。

然而事情的走向还是超出了他最大胆的猜想。

在他们走出辛特拉城区之后，杰洛特终于开始觉得有些不对劲了。这时希里下马，把他从“囚车”中拽出来，并示意队伍中的其他人继续前进。

他莫名其妙地看着希里摘下兜帽，脱去手套——然后抓住了他的双手。

女孩儿抬头看着他，

“抓紧我，可能会有点晕。”

还来不及等他有什么反应，一阵天旋地转之后，他周遭的场景霎时间扭曲、变形、重组。

最终脚踏实地的时候，杰洛特差点吐出来。

他只好弓下身去，用剧烈地咳嗽把那种感觉压下去。

他看到了脚下奢华的黑檀木地板，听到了一阵快步朝他走来的脚步声，以及，感觉到了一只，在他背部温柔安抚着的，温暖的手掌。

然后他听见希里的声音：

“爸爸，我把你要的这个人带来啦！”

恩希尔轻拍着杰洛特的背部，感受到他背部肌肉的突然紧绷。于是转头对希里说：

“嗯，不错，要是你能再留些时间和空间给我们就更好了。我相信我们之间还有不少问题需要交流。”

希里瘪瘪嘴，“爸爸～”

“去吧。”

“啪嗒”一声轻响，是大门合上的声音。

杰洛特终于直起身子，退后一步，望着他面前的男人。

鸦羽般的乌发被整齐地束起，下巴光洁，一如十四年前。

只是有白霜，已经悄悄地爬上了他的鬓角。

“第一个问题，发布那个悬赏的乌奇翁到底是谁？”

恩希尔叹了口气，“是我。”

“所以这是个彻头彻尾的骗局，包括你让希里去查什么并不存在的税收问题，对吗？”

恩希尔上前一步：“杰洛特…”

“你怎么敢…你怎么敢…”

杰洛特的拳头在身侧抓紧又放松，

“你怎么敢利用希里雅来抓我？”

恩希尔本想再度上前一步，可是看到杰洛特的眼神，一向杀伐果决的皇帝踯躅了。

他在心里苦笑一声，终是后退一步，转过身去，回到书桌前，背对着杰洛特。

“不，这是个请求，杰洛特。”

恩希尔背着手望着墙上挂着的肖像画，目光却透过画望向不知名的远方：

“我以一个父亲的名义请求你，替我保护好我们的希里雅。”

恩希尔总是会出其不意。

杰洛特这样想着，各种意义上的。

“我不明白。难道这片大陆上还有比这里更安全的地方吗？”

“希里雅明年就十五岁了。按照尼弗迦德律法，女子在十五岁行编发礼后即为成年，可以正式接管封邑。”

“而且…”恩希尔话锋一转，“税收部分我没有骗你，里面真的有问题。”

“让希里去找你确实是我的主意，很抱歉只能通过这种方式掩人耳目。”

“这些年旧贵族在各自封地的税收上动的手脚太多了。考虑到征兵问题，只要不太过分，我都睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“然而这并没有让他们懂得适可而止。在希里雅成年之前，我已经收到了这么多的——”

恩希尔举起桌上的一摞羊皮纸，示意杰洛特，

“’建议’。他们希望我能在希里成年之前为她订婚，以保国祚繁盛万年。”

“从纸面的厚度来看，皇储未婚夫大概率是莫尔凡.符里斯。”

“他能算是个好孩子。然而他还没有足够的强大到能去反抗他父母的意志，况且他姓符里斯——”

“一个勇敢、执着、坚韧不拔、爱民如子的女王不会符合符里斯家族的核心利益。他们要的只是一个顺从的、可以传宗接代的傀儡，一个在我百年之后得以名正言顺执掌帝国的道具。”

“狩猎季社交舞会这场大戏已经演了太久， 他们终于要迫不及待地撕开假面。我不会给希里雅留下任何不可控因素。”

扶在椅背上的手霎时收紧，

恩希尔终于彻底转回来面对白发的猎魔人。

“永远都有得选，杰洛特，我希望她永远都有得选。

她是我们的女儿，她值得这个世界上一切的鲜花与掌声。我希望她无论何时都能做她想做的事，成为她想成为的人。”

“所以我请求你，帮我，保护好她。”

目标明确，条理清晰，非常恩希尔的叙述风格。

杰洛特发现自己已经完全没办法继续对他生气了，何况他一开始在见到恩希尔之后，其实也并没有很愤怒。

他望进恩希尔的眼里：“怎样帮？”

“在陶森特有个不错的葡萄酒庄。我已经帮你和希里安排好了身份，你们明天一早就可以动身。”

“那宫里发现公主不见了…”

“你放心，宫里的替身也已经安排好了。倘若我遭遇不测，酒庄的钱和地契足够让你们远离这一切，彻底消失在他们的视线中。如此，我也能没有后顾之忧了。”

杰洛特很暴躁。他就算脑子再不灵光，现在也明白了恩希尔的意思。

贵族们不会等希里长到成年可以正式接管封地的时候。

希里要么上贵族的贼船，要么被杀。

恩希尔要抢占先机，为希里扫平一切障碍。

如果恩希尔计划成功，希里日后可以成为大权独揽、政由己出的尼弗迦德女王；

计划失败，恩希尔和假希里被杀，王权被再次颠覆，但是真希里和杰洛特能够活下来，远离这一切。

所以这一切到底算什么？

托孤？

良久的沉默之后，杰洛特开口：“就这些？”

“唔，希里还不知道…你是…，如果你还觉得…就别告诉她，就只是护好她。”

这段话说得小心翼翼又吞吞吐吐，非常不恩希尔，倒像是十四年前的一个刺猬头的青年。

恩希尔也很不习惯，只得开口道：“你可以退下了。”

杰洛特出门的时候，禁不住还是回头看了一眼。恩希尔陷在宽大又威严的扶手椅里，显得渺小又孤独。

是了，孤独。

睥睨天下的皇帝也会有普通人的脆弱。

噢，见它的鬼去吧！

杰洛特转身，快步走向恩希尔，扯过他的玺链，狠狠地吻了上去。

最终分开的时候，两个人都显得有些气喘吁吁。

杰洛特二话不说开始解恩希尔的朝服扣子，他从没像现在这样恨过这些该死的、单纯为了凸现皇帝的尊贵而弄出来的繁复设计。

恩希尔按住了他的手，杰洛特抬头看到他询问的眼神，随后不耐烦似的甩开：

“不是说让我明天才动身吗？”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的记忆，就像一张被整齐裁掉过一个人的合影。
> 
> “她不是你的小姑娘，”
> 
> 杰洛特在心里默念着。
> 
> “她是尼弗迦德唯一的公主。”

“再来！”

银发少女拼尽全力的一击被杰洛特轻松拦下，然后他施施然地挽了个剑花，对她说道。

然而对面的少女却借着杰洛特挥剑的力道，顺势倒在了柔软的草地上，再不愿起身。

初夏的陶森特，午后的微风带来葡萄青涩的气息。嫩绿的藤蔓在努力地向着太阳生长。

扑簌簌的，是暖风轻拍叶子的声音。

“我累了。反正总归也赢不了你，认输还不行么？”

杰洛特看着双手枕在脑后，大喇喇躺在厚实的草地上的小姑娘。她在头上绑了条格纹发带，再加上身上穿着的粗布卡其色工装裤，看起来就像一个普普通通的，在镇子里挤牛奶的小姑娘。

噢不，那帮小姑娘们成天叽叽喳喳的，像群闹腾的麻雀，希里可不像她们。

杰洛特这样想着，坐在了希里的旁边。

“那咱们就休息一会儿吧。”

他双手撑在后面松软的草垛里，眯起眼睛，望了望天上挂着的明晃晃的太阳。

希里登时一个翻身，腰也不酸了腿也不疼了，也不困了也不乏了，双眼中的八卦之火简直要喷薄而出：

“哎，那你跟我讲讲爸爸的故事呗！”

“别骗我，我不是小孩子了，你跟爸爸一定很熟。”

“我从没见过爸爸他如此地信任一个人。这样大费周章地把你找来，只是为了让你教我剑术？我不信。”

杰洛特面无表情地说道：

“恕我直言，公主您的剑术确实令人不敢恭维。”

“为了不辜负您父亲的一片苦心，您更应该勤加练习才是。”

希里瘪瘪嘴，低下头。半晌之后才抬起头来望着杰洛特，大大的眼睛里氤氲着泪水，一副泫然欲泣的样子：

“宫里人都不告诉我，我问爸爸，爸爸也从来不说。我只是想着，你跟爸爸是旧识的熟人，或许你认识我妈妈呢？”

“爸爸从来没有说过她去世了，何况爸爸也一直没有立后。爸爸一定是在等她。”

“可是，”希里的声音逐渐变得哽咽，“可是她为什么要抛下我跟爸爸呢？”

“是爸爸当年做错了什么让她伤心了吗？”希里抽噎了下，吸了吸鼻子。

“可是希里会很乖、很听话的呀～”

作为一个合格的猎魔人，杰洛特之前的世界里充斥着血与酒，各式魔怪，冰冷的双剑和坚硬的盔甲。

他从没有想过有朝一日会跟这么年轻柔软、像是初绽的花苞一样的小姑娘打交道。

看着快要梨花带雨的的小姑娘，他无论如何也没法无动于衷。

几乎是手忙脚乱地，杰洛特想要帮希里擦去脸上的泪珠。

然而他又怕手上粗糙的剑茧会弄疼希里白嫩嫩的小脸。

于是他只是小心翼翼地捧着，像对待什么易碎的珍宝。

“Hey hey Ciri”

他说，“看着我。”

杰洛特绝非有意想向希里隐瞒什么。他也并非觉得，以男身生子这件看起来有违常理的事情，会对他的男性自尊有什么损害。

非要说起来，他作为一个实打实的、经过青草试炼的猎魔人，竟然还能生育？

这才是这件事情最魔幻的地方吧！

说实话，当年恩希尔告诉他说希里雅是他们的女儿的时候，杰洛特也只消一会儿，就很好地接受了这个事实。

毕竟希里雅一头银发，眉眼却像极了恩希尔。

更不必说恩希尔完全没有必要骗他。

但是问题在于，这些事情全部都是恩希尔告诉他的，他对这一切没有丝毫印象。

午夜梦回，他能梦到恩希尔还是刺猬头多尼时的样子，梦到在黑暗森林角落、那个软禁他们的城堡，他甚至能梦到年轻的他们在柔软厚实的黑天鹅绒床垫上颠鸾倒凤的样子。

然而他的印象里没有希里雅。

他不记得他怀希里的时候。希里这样活泼可爱，那时候会在里面踹他的肚皮吗？

他也不记得希里刚生下来的样子，也是像现在这样柔嫩的脸蛋吗？

他错过了希里生命中太多重要的时刻，等到他们正式认识的时候，希里几乎已经出落成一个成年的大姑娘了。

他的记忆，就像一张被整齐裁掉过一个人的合影。

“她不是你的小姑娘，”杰洛特在心里默念着。

“她是尼弗迦德唯一的公主。”

他望进希里红红的眼眶，紧接着搂过她，在她头顶银色的发旋上轻刻一吻，

“无论如何，我想你的母亲一定在这个世界的某个角落默默地爱着你。”

是夜，尼弗迦德，符里斯公爵府邸。

“我是忍不了了！”

符里斯公爵夫人穿着绣着金丝暗纹的绸缎长裙，硕大的蓝宝石胸针在璀璨烛光下熠熠生辉。

“那个白头发野种上马的时候居然先迈左脚？！而且是在狩猎季舞会这种庄重的社交场合？！”

“我早就说了，没有一位蓝血*皇后怎么可能教养得出真正的淑女！”

符里斯夫人端着一杯红酒，胸膛急遽起伏，能看到很明显的血气上涌，似是气急的样子。

“我们的儿子竟然要娶这样的人？！符里斯家族可是整个尼弗迦德长老院最纯正的蓝血，难道就要被这个生母不详的混血种给玷污了去？”

“你快少说两句吧！”

现任的符里斯公爵终于开口制止住了自己的妻子。

符里斯公爵一头金发，身材高大，肩膀宽阔，仍然依稀可见年轻时的英俊样子。然而，不停流逝的时间不仅给他带来了的逐渐臃肿的肚子，也逐渐带走了他曾引以为傲的头发。

他满脸阴云地坐在妻子旁边，面色铁青。

“恩希尔可是把这个女儿当成宝贝一样宠着。怕是还瞧不上咱们家莫尔凡呢！”

“切！”符里斯夫人翻了一个大大的白眼，

“他当然会喜欢小杂种了，他自己还不是个令人作呕的野猪头！”

“啪”

符里斯公爵反手就是一巴掌，正好扇掉了公爵夫人手上的高脚杯。

“你忘了恩希尔他舞厅的地板了吗？”

“要我说多少遍，这整件事情都是那死去的“雌狮”卡兰瑟不长眼，跟我们可没有任何关系。”

血红的酒液打湿了公爵夫人的裙摆，在羊毛地毯上晕染出深色的痕迹。

她讪讪地笑着，用脸蹭着男人刚刚扇过自己的手掌，慢慢的倚靠进丈夫的怀里。

“哎呀，当年恩雅皇后（注：恩希尔的母后）还登门向我替他求过亲，我不也义无反顾的嫁给了你嘛？”

“现在长老院的这几大家族都跟我们在一条船上，尼弗迦德迄今为止还没有女皇的先例。”

“只要证明希里她的血统有问题，长老院一定会一致推举咱们的莫尔凡。”

“恩希尔穷兵黩武。没有贵族的支持，就没有足够的兵源支持他开疆拓土。”

“无论如何，他必须要给长老院面子。”

“到那时，”公爵夫人的眼里充斥着狂热的光芒，

“我一定要为莫尔凡挑一位真正的蓝血皇后！”

陶森特。

乡村的午夜总是更为静谧安详。

杰洛特站在楼下，听着楼上卧室内小姑娘均匀而规律的呼吸声。

希里雅已经睡熟了。

良久之后，杰洛特轻手轻脚地推开门，走了出去。

星光下，他闻到了那个人身上紫丁香与醋栗的味道。

黑夜对猎魔人来说从来是最好的武装，而不是障碍。

他能清晰地看见那个紫眸黑发的女人，向他款款走来。

“叶奈法…”

“你好啊，利维亚的杰洛特。”

女术士可以算是少数跟猎魔人相似的群体。

然而，女术士们凭借着姣好的容貌与游刃有余的灵活手段，获得的待遇往往与他们天差地别。

叶奈法自术士学校毕业之后被分配到尼弗迦德。现如今，已经在尼弗迦德上层社交圈子里打下极好的的人脉基础。

工作内容包括但不限于：构建尼弗迦德皇城的魔法防御体系；率领尼弗迦德的巫师团作为进攻的急先锋；向各类贵族女眷销售各类美容养颜产品，闲下来的时候再跟他们一起插插花，骑骑马，做做按摩什么的…

总之丰富多彩，不一而足。

总之她就不属于陶森特这个地方。

叶奈法好像看出了他的疑问，径直说道：

“陛下派我来继续疏导公主的魔法力量。”

杰洛特看着她，示意她继续说下去。

叶奈法停顿了一下，紧接着开口道：“希里身上有一股来自混沌本源的力量，这股力量很强大，然而十分混乱且无序。”

“目前我们还没有弄明白这股能量的来源，以及作用机理是什么。但是为了防止反噬，还是定期要给公主做能量疏导。”

杰洛特耸了耸肩，既然是恩希尔派来的帝国首席女术士，那他没什么好怀疑的。

“那么，有劳了。”

“……请带路吧。”

到了希里房间，叶奈法看着沉睡中的女孩，缓缓展开一个带着柔和紫色光晕的圆形法阵。在它的映照下，希里身上各种长短参差不齐的白色能量线，也逐渐变得清晰。

紫色光晕引导着白色线条，慢慢的旋转起来，像在整理杂乱无章的毛线球。

末了，紫色光晕消失，一切重回原状。

“好了，以后我会每半个月来一次。”叶奈法对着送她下楼的猎魔人说。

“嗯，那半个月之后见。”

“嘿，杰洛特！”叶奈法突然急切地叫住了他。

杰洛特回头：

“嗯？”

叶奈法看了他很久，久到杰洛特以为她是不是不准备再说点什么了？

半晌之后，叶奈法移开目光，却问了他一个完全不相关的问题。

她问道：

“杰洛特，你猎杀过魅魔（Succubus）吗？”

在很久很久以前，这片大陆其实完全是精灵的领地。直到有一群被流放的人类乘坐着“六月花”号来到了这里。

精灵们心地善良，看见衣衫褴褛，饥寒交迫的人类。他们便把自己的食物、衣服和住处都与人类分享。

精灵是天生的魔法种族，每个小精灵诞生之初，都会带有专属自己的原生魔法能量。

人类对魔法也很好奇，于是精灵们便教授人类如何使用天地间潜藏的混沌的力量。

从此，便有了人类术士。

但是好景不长，当人类的贪欲开始膨胀，他们急于证明自己的能力，他们越来越不满足与精灵在一起共享生活空间。更何况精灵的头骨内充沛的魔法能量能成为术士们上好的法器。

于是乎，那场轰轰烈烈的猎杀精灵运动开始了。

精灵们寿命极长，然而子息单薄。在人类汹涌如潮水般的攻势下，很快便败下阵来。

精灵王战死，只留下两个年幼的孩子不知去向。

人类大获全胜，甚至用死去精灵的头骨修砌起了术士的神庙。

…

天地间，充斥着千万精灵的怨气。

精灵们的能量源泉再也不纯粹了。侥幸活下来的哪些，满腔都是国破家亡的怨气，不可避免的，开始坠入最深的黑魔法泥沼。

于是大陆上开始出现各种各样的魔物，狼人，奇奇魔，吸血妖鸟…

他们品种各异，能力也不同。

然而，无一例外的，他们都以人类为食。

最开始的几年，常常有连成片的几个人类村庄，在一夜之间血流成河。

后来术士们借鉴人造魔物的制作手段，利用药物刺激变异，再加上后天选择，制造出了猎魔人。

自此，这片大陆才重又获得了脆弱的平衡。

魅魔也是众多魔物中的一种。不过他们跟精灵的亲缘关系最近，基本继承了精灵们的天生丽质，甚至于更加美艳绝伦。

他们是最挑剔的摄食者，只会摄取生物的精气；

他们也是最博爱的床伴，几乎不会与任何生物产生生殖隔离。

在爱欲的猎场，他们进化得近乎梦幻。

叶奈法在打开紫色任意门的前一刻，最后看了一眼他，然后用诚恳的语气说道：

“杰洛特，如果可以，请不要接任何关于猎杀魅魔的委托。”

“拜托了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> *皇太后名字是我随便起的，名字不重要。
> 
> 以及：没有椰奶和打桩机之间的双箭头感情线， 要有也是患儿家长和理疗师之间的姐妹情~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ Knight, Queen…even King,  
> they are all pieces.  
> Only you stand like Kaiserin on this land, till the end of time ”  
> (骑士、王后…甚至国王，  
> 他们都是棋子，  
> 唯有你如女皇般傲然伫立于这片大陆上，直至时间的尽头。)

“到你了，希里雅。”  
“这个局面下，你准备如何救下你的白骑士呢？”

作为君主，恩希尔毫无疑问是一个运筹帷幄决胜千里的谋略家；作为帝国第一继承人的希里，即便是按照尼弗加德皇帝的平均水准，她要学习的也还有很多。  
更何况她今年只有十二岁…

在大帝的书房的抽屉的最底一层，放着一副象棋。棋子由白象牙和黑檀木制成，这是独属于皇帝和公主的奢侈——偶尔的闲暇时光里，下棋是两人共同的爱好。

此时的希里紧盯棋盘，小脸皱着，抓着自己的白发。早晨被侍女编好的头发早已被她弄得一团糟：  
棋盘上，黑主教长驱直入，她的白兵线被冲破，白骑士被困，白皇后岌岌可危。  
而这一切不过发生在十一步之内。

“我投降，爸爸。”  
恩希尔发出不赞同的声音：“希里雅，我们说好的，30分钟之内不能投降。”  
“可是爸爸，”希里几乎是崩溃的喊到：“我看不到任何能救下白骑士的希望，甚至我敢说您已经有了三种五步之内拿下我的白皇后的办法，而您目前也只是丢了两个小兵而已。”  
“那要不我们换一下颜色？”  
“啊我不要！”  
希里双手撑在桌面上，小脸气鼓鼓的，一副自尊受到伤害的样子。恩希尔看着她，露出了极浅淡的一个笑容。  
桌上那支带着晨露的玫瑰是梅瑞里德刚换的，洁白无瑕，与希里的发色如出一辙。  
“希里，你用王翼弃兵开局争先，这很好。”  
“你的骑士和皇后也确实进入死局，但是没关系，你即便弃后仍然有赢的可能。”  
希里望着他，满脸震惊。  
恩希尔从座位上站起身，在空旷的书房里踱步：  
“棋谱上总会告诉你，抢占先机，保存实力，最差也要能够跟对手一换一。但现实是残酷的，当你遇到实力远超过你而你又无法向他投降的对手时，你又应当怎么做呢？”

恩希尔走到窗前，望着窗外的明媚景色。  
皇帝的书房两扇大窗户正对御花园，采光良好。辛勤的园丁是一个威伦人，他的妻女死于孽鬼之口，是杰洛特把他救了下来，从此他照顾这篇园子就像照顾自己的孩子一般上心。即便是在寒冷的冬天，他也能在窗外看到盛放的三色堇和紫罗兰。细心的园丁甚至给那些从寒冷北方南下的鸟儿们都搭了好几个窝，就挂在那棵大椴树上。春天来的时候，就有许多叽叽喳喳的燕子过来歇脚，吵闹程度直逼维吉玛宫廷舞会上八卦的贵妇人。  
梅瑞里德还问过他要不要把这些恼人的小家伙赶走——毕竟没人敢在皇帝办公空间内大声喧哗，这可是好大一项罪名。  
鸟也不行。

恩希尔制止了他，这些小家伙让他想起希里——好吧，小时候的希里，姑娘长大了确实没有那么黏他了。  
他记得，那个装满了古灵精怪想法的小姑娘，那个奔腾着求知欲的小脑瓜，他的走到哪就非要跟到哪的小尾巴——  
那是新生的、热闹的、澎湃着的生命力。

在恩希尔那座充斥着凋零和枯死的记忆城堡内，他本以为自己会与时间一道腐朽在这里。  
他从未设想过，会有这样一只的燕子，灵巧地越过重峦叠嶂，为他衔来整个春天。

她是他不敢奢求出现在生命中的珍宝，  
而她差点死去，  
在她第一眼看见这个世界的时候。

“爸爸？”  
希里疑惑着出声。  
她的父亲高大、沉默，逆着光负手而立，身后是拖长了的影子。  
客观来说，恩希尔的黑发黑瞳配上锋利的驼峰鼻，其实是很阴鸷的面相。希里也并非对宫外的事情一无所知——  
他们说白色火焰没有温度，暴虐、冰冷、没有感情；  
他们说她是豪猪与女妖苟合生下的怪胎；  
他们说她的诞生将给整个大陆带来灾难  
…

可那又怎么样呢？  
那些鲜活的记忆不会骗她。  
他是她的父亲，  
而其他的，她都不在乎。

“希里雅，在战斗伊始旋即投降意味着将一切权力拱手让人，从此你的存亡将完全取决于敌人的仁慈。而这玩意，” 恩希尔耸肩，“ 就像十月节过后酒窖里的新酒一样少得可怜。”  
“你可以撤退，可以停战，可以战略性地求和，但请不要失去对局面的掌控。”  
“你甚至可以历经无数次的失败，付出一切代价，只为了取得最后的胜利。”  
“ Knight, Queen…even King,  
they are all pieces.  
Only you stand like Kaiserin on this land, till the end of time ”  
(骑士、王后…甚至国王，  
他们都是棋子/他们都将成为碎片，  
唯有你如女皇般傲然伫立于这片大陆上，直至时间的尽头。)

恩希尔低下头去，在小姑娘额头上轻刻一吻，然后说道：“我记得你之后还有霍布里恩大师的尼弗迦德编年史课…”  
希里：0“…”0  
恩希尔嘴角上扬：“去吧，毕竟皇帝的工作也好不到哪去。”

杰洛特和希里在陶森特的日子过得宁静而悠闲。杰洛特甚至摸索出了酿酒工艺的改进方法，至于其他环节则根本不用他操心——恩希尔给他俩安排的那个全能管家完美的包办了这一切：  
那个管家可以说梅瑞里德的一比一复刻版——甚至还贴心地除去了会挑剔他们衣着礼仪的那部分；  
至于厨娘，她在做饭方面的造诣就是梅里泰莉的神迹。

杰洛特从萝卜身上下来，拍了拍身上并不存在的尘土。萝卜乖巧的用脖子蹭了蹭他，随即踏着小碎步走到她的专属食槽旁，大嚼起里面新添的燕麦。  
杰洛特进入温暖的屋内，立刻就有仆人接过他的斗篷挂起来。  
壁炉里的火很旺，能听见木柴燃烧发出的轻微“噼啪”声响。  
他将自己摔进旁边靠椅上那堆看起来就很软乎的兽皮里，厨娘给他端来了一些点心拼盘，和一杯热气腾腾的尼弗迦德柠檬酒。

老实说，杰洛特从离开凯尔莫罕的那一刻起，就没想过自己有朝一日能过上如此衣来伸手饭来张口的日子。  
而他对这种“堕落”生活的适应能力更是令他自己都感到吃惊。在威纶与水鬼孽鬼食尸鬼搏杀的那些日子里，糟糕的天气，浸了水之后沉重又冰冷的铠甲…对天发誓，那时他做梦都指望能有这么个地方。  
他又喝了一大口热柠檬酒，啊，完美！

这时候，希里踏着“哒哒哒”的步子从楼梯上下来，一边穿起仆人递过来的斗篷和手套，一边对杰洛特说：  
“别担心我，我就出去骑马散散心，屋子里太闷了。”  
杰洛特：“……”  
“好吧。但是天黑之前一定要回来。另外，你知道的，今天是叶奈法过来的日子。”  
“嗯，知道了！”

黑发的首席帝国女术士一向准时，传送门在二楼公主的卧房亮起，希里正坐在床上等着她。  
“公主殿下，”她向希里微微颔首致意，“那我们就直接开始吧！”

“请等等。”希里语气温和。  
“我一直在想一个问题，父亲在这个时候将您派遣到我的身边，应该不仅仅只是为了疏导我的“混沌”。”  
“我虽然仍无法很好地控制这些能量，但是就它们给我的感觉而言……并没有很大变化，更何况单单疏导能量并不需要帝国最优秀的术士”  
希里坦然地看着抱着双臂站在一旁的叶奈法：  
“他是希望您能帮助掩盖我在这里的一切痕迹，对吗？”

叶奈法看着面前的这个小姑娘。  
女术士们都能永葆青春，以至于很难察觉到时间的流逝——转眼间，那个浸泡在血水里的婴儿就已经完全长大了。  
从外貌上来看，她一直觉得希里像杰洛特更多，活脱脱一个女版的猎魔人。  
而听完她刚才那一番话，她相信她确实是恩希尔的女儿了。

“可是我不明白，”希里接着说道，“芙琳吉拉·薇歌小姐有指导过我，我的“混沌”没那么容易露出踪迹。”  
“除非…除非有一打的女术士协会的人成天搜寻我…”  
“所以宫里到底将要发生什么事情，我已经能闻到暴风雨来临前的味道了。”  
叶奈法带着些许惋惜地看着她：  
“哦希里雅，你没有问正确的问题。”

“啊是了，”希里不耐烦地抓了抓头发，“谋权篡位——毕竟宫里还能有什么新鲜事呢？”  
“但是父亲如今所做的一切，说明他对最终的结局也没有把握。我还从未见过他这个样子！”

窗外洒进来的，碎银般的月光与希里的白发交相辉映，在她周身晕染出模糊的轮廓。  
她单薄的肩膀、坚毅的面容，和她清亮的眼睛。

“我最近总是梦到一些小时候和他的片段。他嘛，永远是那个样子，冷静、理智、强大、优雅，我是真的怀疑过他是不是没有心。”  
“可是为什么…那些流言蜚语…为什么北境的女术士协会对我如此感兴趣？为什么要选在这个时候？为什么是你？为什么是陶森特？为什么是杰洛特？…为什么…为什么…”  
“不…不不不，正确的问题应该是，十四年前，第一次北境战争，也就是我出生的时候，到底发生了什么？”

“Bingo my darling!”

十四年前，辛特拉，第一次北境战争。  
史书上对此的描写即详实又简略：  
“尼弗迦德皇帝陛下御驾亲征，凯旋而归。”

恩希尔御驾亲征，是因为他要使这些从贵族领地招来的兵员真正变成帝国的军队，变成尼弗迦德皇帝意志的长矛。他亲率着三万大军越过边界河流，如同黑色的潮水，锋芒直指辛特拉。  
那一战是恩希尔北伐的第一站，名副其实的辛特拉绞肉机，连泛起的雾气都带着血的颜色。  
杰洛特当时已经有七个多月，恩希尔无法把他带在身边，于是把他安排在金塔之城一处隐秘的安全屋。  
但是这个事情被城中贵族的眼线发现了（他们没发现杰洛特，只以为是某个怀了恩希尔孩子的女人），于是将消息“不经意”地透露给了北境的女术士协会，假说是有某个与贵族私通的女术士，影响极坏，希望他们能够严惩。  
菲丽芭一开始并没有在意，以为只是某个吃醋的伯爵夫人希望借她们之手除掉情敌。当她发现这是一个本当不育的猎魔人与尼弗迦德皇帝的头生子之后，她意识到她的机会来了：  
如果她应对巧妙，甚至可以成为扭转这场战局的关键，届时辛特拉甚至整个北境都会对她感恩戴德。  
她一方面告知辛特拉女王卡兰瑟，自己握有可以让尼弗迦德退兵的关键筹码，让她立刻在辛特拉调集八百王室精兵供她驱使；  
一方面在安全区周围部下陷阱，诱杀了恩希尔给杰洛特安排的所有仆从，给杰洛特下了昏迷咒，然后直接开传送门将他带到辛特拉前线。  
然而她的真实意图却并不是真的要帮助辛特拉——用杰洛特和他腹中尼弗迦德皇帝的头生子威胁恩希尔退兵。  
在她看来，这是捉双——尼弗迦德皇帝的法定继承人，恩希尔的软肋，绝无仅有的机会，用来拯救辛特拉就太浪费了。因为即使此时尼弗迦德真的退兵，不过几年之后又会卷土重来，放走他们会让之前的一切都毫无意义。  
北境的衰颓已经无可挽回，根本原因是在于缺乏力量。  
而她能清晰地感觉到，杰洛特腹中这个本不应该存世的禁忌之子，蕴含着无比强大的力量。如果被她收服，将能使她成为整个大陆最强大的女术士。  
她决定用人工的方法创造一个尸婴灵。  
简单来说就是先用物理方法制造一个早产儿。  
孩子都是贪吃的，尸婴灵也不例外，那八百辛特拉王室精兵将是她来到这个世界的第一顿美餐。

于是她利落地一刀划开了杰洛特的小腹，把手伸进他的腹腔搅动，将新生的婴儿从血水浸泡的破碎子宫中掏出来，放入事先准备好的药水中。  
而杰洛特就像一个被掏空的破麻袋一样被扔在一旁。

杰洛特的意识此前一直都在被迫与昏迷咒做斗争，因为他能感受到腹中血脉相连的小家伙的不停的想要唤醒他的那份焦急——  
他听到小家伙还未完全成形的灵体不停地对他说：  
“妈咪，快醒醒，快醒醒啊！快醒醒快醒醒快醒醒快醒醒快醒醒快醒醒快醒醒快醒醒啊，我们有危险了。”  
要是它能有个实体，杰洛特都能感觉到那只小手一定是在猛摇自己。

好吧，你可真是个有活力的小家伙…

“WTF@¥%@#”

杰洛特在撕裂身体的剧痛中彻底清醒过来，随即惊恐地发现——  
他听不到小家伙的声音了。  
他们之间的链接，断开了。

猎魔人的身体在徒劳地修复这可怖的创伤，无边的疼痛淹没了他，他的意识在无可挽回地离他远去。  
他看不清楚面前站着的人，只是猎魔人的感官告诉他，他的孩子就在旁边的那个陶土制成的罐子里。  
杰洛特勉强地翻过身来，压住伤口，向前爬去。  
尖利的石块割破了他的皮肤，甚至嵌进了伤口的血肉里。在他身后，蜿蜒出一条血红色的痕迹。

“看看你，杰洛特，利维亚的白狼，如今就像一条被人打断了退的落水狗。”  
是菲丽芭的声音，而现在杰洛特没有丝毫与老相识闲谈的力气。

“giv…give the baby to me.”  
“嘘…嘘嘘…，杰洛特，你还是省点力气吧！顺便说一下，是个女孩，不用感谢我。”  
“虽然很好奇你跟恩希尔是怎么把她搞出来的，不过她的力量…哦梅里泰莉啊！”  
“那才是真正的神迹。”

啊，是个女儿。  
杰洛特想着，那可以叫她Cirilla（希里雅）了。还是恩希尔考虑周到，男孩女孩的名字都想好了。

绿色的法印光芒越来越亮，杰洛特听着女儿撕心裂肺的哭喊声，他试图将自己愈发涣散的意识全部集中在那个陶罐上。

“哦，睡吧睡吧睡吧，别管这些了杰洛特。看在老朋友的份上我没打算杀你，可这是你自己要裹挟进来的，你要坚守猎魔人准则我们绝对相安无事。”  
“你要怪就怪恩希尔吧。他上了你又没法护你一辈子周全，你不会适应宫廷生活的。”  
…  
菲丽芭的嘴炮还在继续，杰洛特离那个陶罐更近了。  
梅里泰莉啊！杰洛特在心里默念道：我愿用尽下半辈子所有的运气，请保佑我此刻能救下希里雅。

随即他用尽全力抛出一个阿尔德，在陶罐破碎倾倒的瞬间抱住了婴儿。  
“希里雅，”他吻着婴儿血糊糊的小脸：“我的希里雅…”  
菲丽芭有些狼狈地站起身来，“你还真是会给我找麻烦——”

“妈咪～”  
杰洛特又听到了那个稚嫩的声音：“你太累了，安心地睡吧，剩下的交给我。”  
杰洛特不知道那究竟是不是自己的幻觉，带着笑容，终于昏死过去。

没人看到这一切究竟是怎么发生的。

菲丽芭被暴起的混沌之力炸瞎了双眼。  
而闻声而来的八百辛特拉王室精兵则消失在了时空裂缝中——被搅碎成了血泥。  
双方的法师都感受到了这次可怕的魔力波动。

而始作俑者，拖着刚被扯断的脐带，爬到母亲温暖的臂穹里，找了个舒服的位置——  
“妈咪～”，  
她拱了拱又蹭了蹭。  
然后心满意足地睡下了。

TBC


End file.
